Zombies, Chocolates, and Soda Pop
by Mazaki-sensei
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Joey and Seto know who they want to spend the day with. Seto invites Joey over to his house to play video games. Things get sticky and sweet. I couldn't wait until next year to publish this story.


I wrote this in February and forgot about it. After all, I did have a Valentine's story. I could wait until next year but I know it would have been completely forgotten long before February14th.

Seto is especially ooc this time, I imagined the guys being friends for a long time and are quite comfortable together.

ceoceoceoceoceo

It was Valentine's Day and Joey and Seto were at the back of the classroom, looking at the idiot girls trying to get up the nerve to give chocolate to the boys they liked. The boys both thought Valentine's Day was a silly made up holiday but at they also secretly wanted a certain somebody to give them candy. Seto looked over at the blond and knew who he wanted to spend Valentine's Day with. He rubbed his chest as he got that fluttery feeling again.

"Wheeler do you want to go to my place and zap zombies?"

"Hell yeah. Let's go now. Wait don't you have work?"

"Mokuba is covering for me. The last place he wants to be is with all of those girls at his school. And the last place I want to be is at work with that mountain of gifts. I made a deal with my secretary. She has to deal with all the bitches today and as a reward she gets both Saturday and Sunday off, plus she can keep all of the gifts for her family. As long as the desk is clear when I go in tomorrow I'll be happy."

"Sounds perfect, so when do we get out of here?"

"Relax Wheeler, we only have one more class and you…"

Seto pokes Joey in the cheek.

"…Have a presentation today."

Joey smiled and swatted away the finger of his friend. He also felt a fluttering in his chest. The handsome CEO was especially good looking today. He cut his hair and it no longer came to a point in the back and it was more feathered in the front. The cut drew even more attention to the boy's gorgeous eyes, as if that was possible. Joey wished he could afford a good haircut. His hair was getting long and he unconsciously ran his hand through it, drawing Seto's attention. Seto admired the boy's long hair until the teacher walked in.

Two hours later the boy's flopped back onto the bean bag chairs, laughing. They were in the Kaiba game room and just finished playing "Kill Zombie Kill". Seto lent his friend some sweats to change into and they were surrounded with snacks, drinks and the chocolate the girls gave them. Seto followed Joey's example and accepted the gifts politely. He didn't see the point as he wasn't going to reciprocate. For the first time, there was someone he wanted and he didn't know how to proceed. He watched as Joey dove his hand into the box of "friendship" candy Tea gave everyone.

"Yugi is really lucky to have a girlfriend who can cook."

As Joey looked through the next box, Seto saw a way to find out Joey's feelings.

"So Wheeler, which girl are you going to give candy to on White Day?"

Joey blushed, the guy would ask that question. He looked in the other boy's eyes and thought he looked a little desperate. It gave him hope.

"I wasn't planning to give them anything…"

Joey blushed some more and looked down.

"The person I like didn't give me anything, but I'm hopeful."

Joey glanced at Seto for a second, shyly and looked away again. That was all the invitation Seto needed. He moved to hover over Joey, Joey's eyes widen in shock, and Seto blurted out:

"I love you!"

Seto dove in to kiss the boy and only managed to mash him in deeper into the bean bag chair. Joey felt like he was suffocating and pushed on Seto's chest. Seto slipped backwards and knocked over the food, drink and games. Joey popped up huffing and puffing, seeing his potential boyfriend lying in the mess he scrambled over and said:

"Sorry Kaiba, sorry about this mess but you surprised me and…"

Their eyes connected and Joey continued:

"I love ya too, can we try that again?"

Joey didn't hesitate he saw the look of joy on Seto's face and dove in. This time they connected lips and **teeth**.

"Ow…Third times the charm." Joey said as he tilted his head, opened his mouth and connected his lips and tongue with Seto's. Seto moaned he let Joey take control. His mind was spinning, Joey loved him and was giving him his first kiss. It was Joey's too and they were in heaven. Seto got his mind back from cloud nine and flipped Joey over. It was Joey's turn to feel dominated, he was excited as Seto kissed him hard.

They kissed for a while, experimenting and moaning when it felt good, laughing when it didn't. Finally they collapsed onto the floor panting and laughing. They looked into each other's eyes and grinned goofy grins.

"Wanna go out tomorrow night?" Asked Joey

"Yes, I love to, we better get up and let the maid clean up in here."

Joey agreed as they were sticky because of all of the spilled pop. Seto helped his new boyfriend up and they headed to the bedroom.

"Kaiba I'm all sticky can I use your shower and borrow some more clothes?"

"Sure thing Wheeler, may I use your first name?"

"Yeah I'll like that, but only if I get to use yours."

"Of course it is a special privilege only you and Mokuba have."

Joey felt loved and kissed Seto passionately, Seto kissed Joey back just as passionately.

"Oh man, Seto, you are all sticky too."

"Right I thought I would have a shower too."

Seto and Joey got more clothes and Seto said:

"Joey you can use the shower in the guest room and I will use mine and we will meet back here."

Joey was glad Seto was waiting for him, he still got lost in this huge mansion. Joey needed to hurry as it was already almost five and he needed to be home by six. His now sober father was strangely strict and yet understanding when Joey came out. Joey made a quick call to his Dad telling him he might be a little late. Joey knew he will be forgiven when his Dad hears the whole story.

"I probably get a lecture about condoms even though we are both virgins."

Joey chuckled as he got into the shower. Meanwhile Seto got on the intercom and left some orders to the servants and then jumped into the shower. He couldn't stop himself from thinking about Joey being naked in the next room. His hand slipped down his chest, his stomach and reached his goal, he was half erect already.

Joey got dressed quickly he was embarrassed he did _that_ in a guest bathroom. He triple checked that he washed everything down the drain and looked at the clock it was half past five already. He stepped out into the hall just as Seto came out. Their eyes connected and almost as if they were pulled by strings they embraced and kissed gently.

"We need to get you home safely."

"Yeah Seto."

They kissed again.

"Call me later with some ideas of what we can do tomorrow."

"Yeah I will."

"Let's see, you have cram school and I have to work. So when do you want to be picked up? Seven?"

"Nah make it six, I'll want to eat first."

"Ok then we shall…"

Just then they heard a cough. Turning around they saw fourteen year old Mokuba who had a knowing grin on his face. The boys pulled apart and worried about how much Mokuba saw. Seto from long practice recovered first.

"Mokuba, as you can see Joey is my boyfriend now and I would like to know why you are home so early?"

"An overzealous girl from my class, barged into Kaiba Corp, tripped and dumped chocolates all over me."

The older boys could see chocolate stains on his suit. Mokuba cut his hair shorter and grew so tall he came to Seto's shoulder. If Joey wasn't already in love with his brother he would have gone for Mokuba. The Kaiba brothers in suits were a definite turn on for Joey. Seto grunted his understanding and Mokuba said:

"All I have left is some paperwork I can get it done here or I can put it off until tomorrow if there is something you need to talk about." Mokuba said slyly.

"There isn't, now step aside Joey needs to get home."

Seto took Joey's elbow and they quickly moved down the stairs.

"You going to get in trouble with your Dad?"

"Nah, I already warned him I might be late."

"I'll call him from here and tell him you are on your way."

"Thanks Seto."

Joey was soon out the door and in the car for the driver to take him home. Seto pulled out his cell and told Joey's father that there was an accident and that is what delayed Joey. Joey's Dad was relieved and noticed the boy called his son by his first name. He chuckled and went to check on dinner.

"Looks like my son got himself a boyfriend."

After Seto ended the call, he went upstairs to have a little chat with a little brat.

ceoceoceoceoceo

Don't worry Seto isn't that mad at Mokuba, but the kid needs to watch his mouth.

Please review


End file.
